Medical Emergency
by Ratchet
Summary: My first fanfiction. Bumblebee gets into a little 'accident'


Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Hoist all belong to Hasbro. (I think thats what I'm suposed to say.)  
  
Anyway this is my first fanfic. I never planned on writing Transformers fanfic but the idea sort of came to me while I was working on a poster for a Transformers display I was doing for my local library. I was drawing Bumblebee and Ratchet in vehicle mode and I thought well what would happen and this is the result of it all. Tell me what you think Please!  
  
Medical Emergency by Ratchet  
  
Ratchet was just finishing shutting things up in the repair bay when Hoist came in. He was towing a badly smashed up Bumblebee. The entire front end of the small minicar was crushed so far inwards Ratchet could not help wincing at the sight.  
"Bumblebee what happened?!" the shocked medic exclaimed.  
Bumblebee groaned as Hoist gently lowered him to the ground.  
"I uh crashed" whimpered the small minicar sounding somehow both embarresed and pained at the same time.  
"Into what? A concrete wall?"  
"Don't I wish" groaned Bumblebee. "I think my engines in my front seat!"  
Ratchet watched Hoist leave chuckling then gently picked up the minicar and settled him on one of the exam tables taking great care not to cause the tiny Autobot any unneccessary pain. He was in enough of that already.  
"An armoured truck then" he suddenly asked.  
"Huh" mumbled Bumblebee wearily. He had started to black-out there for a second. "Oh - no - but it would have been softer though."  
He groaned again.  
"Is my steering wheel sticking out of my rear window cause it sure feels like it."  
"No" Ratchet reassured him. "But it's close."  
Ratchet had to use an arc welder to cut open the minicar's front hood. He winced at what he saw.  
"An armoured tank?"  
"No groaned Bumblebee." But it sure felt like it!"  
"Then what?! A tree? A brick building? A concrete bridge?!"  
"An ambulance!" groaned Bumblebee.  
"An ambulance did all this!" Ratchet chuckled.  
"It's not funny Ratchet" snapped Bumblebee. "Yes it was an ambulance!"  
Bumblebee paused to catch his breath.  
"I never want to see another ambulance as long as I live!"  
Ratchet put down his tools.  
"If it'll make you happy, I'll leave Bumblebee."  
"Except you of course Ratchet" yelped the small Autobot.  
Ratchet once again picked up his tools.  
"Now how did you crash into this ambulance?"  
"Turn on the TV - it's probably all over the news" grumbled Bumblebee. "Small yellow minicar gets flattened - no - no - slaughtered by crazy moster ambulance."  
Ratchet laughed again.  
"Ratchet!" wailed Bumblebee.  
"Sorry Bumblebee."  
Several minutes of silence while Ratchet circled the small car, trying to figure out exactly where everything was now. It was like working on a jumbled 3-D puzzle.  
"I was going to ask you to transform but now, looking closer, I don't think that would be a good idea."  
"I can't" moaned Bumblebee. "I already tried!"  
Ratchet lay a reassuring hand on Bumblebee's roof, but pulled back quickly when the tiny Autobot yelped in pain.  
He asked again. "How did you crash into this ambulance?"  
Bumblebee sighed wearily. Ratchet was not going to let him off the hook.  
"I was driving along . . . ."  
"You weren't speeding" cut in Ratchet suddenly. He knew of Bumblebee's impatience that often translated to more speed.  
"No I swear. I was just driving, under the limit, or rather, exactly on the limit, minding my own business when all of a sudden I was bumper to bumper with this speeding, lights flashing, sirens blaring, massively huge ambulance."  
"Massively huge" commented Rathcet. "We are still talking about an ambulance here?"  
"Enormous Ratchet!" exploded Bumblebee. "The grand-daddy of all ambulances! He was bigger then you!"  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. And then?"  
"WAMO! The thing nearly ran me over!"  
"I can see that" muttered the medic, inspecting the tire marks on Bumblebee's hood.   
"And the ambulance just kept driving" cried Bumblebee. "They did not even notice me! I think I overheard the driver say something about a speedbump. ME! A SPEEDBUMP!"  
Bumblebee had to stop. He groaned softly in pain.  
"Don't worry" Ratchet assured him. "If I ever run you over I'll make sure to notice you."  
"Thanks Ratchet" whimpered Bee. "You're a true friend." 


End file.
